battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Uranium
Overview bp reputation.png Battle Pirates has a new resource, Uranium. Originally introduced as reputation, along side with Rogue Crews as a means to recruit those Crews from the Great Hall. Uranium is also used in the retrofit lab for high level players to customize blueprint hulls, specials, weapons and armors. "Uranium is earned by destroying certain Draconian targets. Salvage Fleets, Elite Intel Fleets and Draconian Bases all give players Reputation. Once a player reaches Level 35 or higher, Salvage Fleets no longer give Uranium." Uranium used to be known as reputation. Please confirm the accuracy of the details and changes since Uranium has first been introduced. *Refer to https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/366990 *Retrofitting or customizing Draconian Hulls requires Uranium. *Refer to https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/425325 Note: the article did not mention using Uranium to the retrofit drac Hull. Since the end of the Reign of Fire event, Kixeye has converted the Reputation system into the Uranium Resource, much like War Commander's Thorium. The reputation points however will remain, but has been converted to Uranium resource instead. Sources 'From original Reputation system' Draconian Cargo Fleet (past Reputation system) *This will ceases as a player reach Level 35. * Since the conversion of Reputation into Uranium resource, cargo fleets no longer yield Uranium, even for under-35 players. Reaver Fleets (past Reputation system) *An urgent distress call has been identified from Nav-Relays across all sectors. *The Reavers have returned! *Reaver Motherships have been spotted at Nav-Relays in all sectors. *Captains are advised to use extreme caution when approaching these behemoths. *Slaying such a formidable foe will give the Captains that destroy these High-Level Fleets a reputation bonus of 2,500. *Refer to https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/418987 'From new Uranium resource' a) Draconian Elite Cargo Fleet *Draconian cargo fleets above lvl 45 give 10 reputation point per fleet destroyed. *Continues to give 10 uranium per fleet destroyed b) Draconian Bases *Draconian bases give 20 reputation points for destroying the a defense platform *All buildings in Draconian Bases award certain reputation points for its destruction, up to a max of 3500 reputation points *Continue to gives ___ uranium for destroying platform, and a maximum amount of uranium of _____ for destroying the Draconian Base Reaver Dredge Fleets *Newly formed and dangerous Reaver fleets that continue to plague the seas. *Gives ____ uranium. Usage a) Retrofit Drac Hulls *Draconian Hulls have a chance of been better through Reftrofitting but certain amount of non-refundable reputation points are needed to complete the process. b) Recruiting Rogue Crews *Crews Need to hear your reputation to work for players. Known Issues Hit to Expand View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit or Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * Resolved Bugs : *'1/16/14' - Addressed the issue where dying at the same time you destroy a Reaver fleet was awarding no Reputation. Reaver fleets should now award Reputation in the case of a tie. *Uranium will now be credited directly to your Warehouses. - [src ] Forum Discussion Links : * Additional Facts *The KIXEYE team also wants to address the lack of available targets that give out Reputation, without adding more targets to hit, which could increase the “Grindy” feel to earning Reputation. *One way they are going to do this is through Forsaken Missions. The team has added in Reputation as a reward for completing each Tier of a Forsaken Mission. *So, when finishing a Tier, captains gain a random Blueprint from that Tier plus some Reputation. *Finishing a Forsaken Mission will award Reputation amounts that are roughly in line with the costs of Retrofitting your Weapon Components. *Uranium formerly known as Reputation. Gallery Navigation Category:Game Features Category:Uranium